pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Mr. Whiskers
To Cebr1979 regarding my edit of the comma; I admit I do sometimes get a little hazy on some punctuation rules, so it was more than possible that I was wrong and the comma was used correctly. But when I make a mistake like that, I want to look it up to refresh my memory and understand exactly what I got wrong so I am less likely to make that mistake again. So I looked it up at the first website that came up which was this one: https://www.businessinsider.com/a-guide-to-proper-comma-use-2013-9 At that website, the first rule would almost seem to apply. Here's what it says: 1. Use a comma before any coordinating conjunction (and, but, for, or, nor, so, yet) that links two independent clauses. Example: "I went running, and I saw a duck." Here is your sentence: Clay had no powers but, was athletic. The word "but" is obviously in your sentence, but you've placed the comma after that word rather than before. But the bigger problem is that "but" needs to connect two independent clauses, and "was athletic" is not a complete independent clause by itself. An independent clause should be able to be taken away from the rest o the sentence and work alone as its own sentence, and "was athletic" obviously does not work as a complete sentence by itself, so it's not an independent clause unless you add the word, "he" to the beginning. Once that is done, you could add the comma before the word "but" and it would be correct, but not after. So that it would read, "Clay had no powers, but he was athletic." But without the word "he" in it, I"m afraid I don't understand why the comma is needed and why it is needed after the word "but" and not before? Naturally, you are an admin and you can do things however you like, but if I am overlooking some grammatical rule, I would appreciate it if you could explain it or point me to another website that explains why I'm wrong. Thank you. ````Jrasicmark````Jrasicmark (talk) 18:06, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :You're going over more than one type of comma. A comma is needed to denote a pause in the sentence. "Clay had no powers but pause was athletic." The pause could also go before the word "but." Whichever you like. Regardless, however, it does need to be in the sentence. The word "he" is not needed at all as it's common sense. Including it is a (granted, minor) example of pleonasm.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:03, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Of course I'm going over more than one type of comma. Because you were claiming the comma was needed, but you did not cite which type of comma use made your sentence correct. And the website I linked to explains every type of acceptable use of commas (did you even bother to read any of it?). The addition of the word "he" would make it correct, common sense or not. It would follow direct grammatical rules and I thought that's what you were striving for. Rules are rules and you don't get to decide not to follow them (and accuse me of not "understanding" punctuation) just because you think the rule is common sense. But doesn't common sense also say that the pause exists in the sentence without adding superfluous commas? Why do you think a pause is absolutely necessary there? Do you think the sentence will not be understood if you leave it out, or place the comma where the website I pointed you to suggests you should put it? I think it would be understood better without the comma. I think a pause in that exact spot is clunky, because if you spoke that sentence out loud, you would not pause there. But if you must have a pause, I think if you must have a pause in that sentence, it makes a little more sense before the word "but" and not after. But you seem very attached to this comma, so I suppose nothing I write here will make any difference. So I'll drop it. JrasicmarkJrasicmark (talk) 20:37, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :I have read it before. Let me ask you this: Are you American? I ask because I'm Canadian so use British English so (if you're American) then the point is moot as we have different rules. We're basically debating apples vs. oranges.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:51, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Drop the snottyness (1, 2).Cebr1979 (talk) 07:35, August 8, 2019 (UTC)